Numbuh Five
Numbuh Five (real name Abigail "Abby" Lincoln) is one of the five main characters from Codename: Kids Next Door. She is the spy and espionage tactics expert of Sector V, as well as the second in command (since she's easily the most level-headed of the group), and keeps guard over their candy stash. She talks in third person about herself, due to her calm, cool personality. Her older sister, Cree (formerly Numbuh Eleven), is her arch-nemesis. Numbuh Five is also the one who convinced Numbuh One to join the KND. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future She is the first to greet players in the Future, alongside Ben, and fills them in on the details concerning Planet Fusion and Fuse's plan of absorbing Earth. She is located at the Pokey Oaks North Mall in The Future. The Academy Numbuh Five is also at Mt. Neverest when the player graduates from Advanced Training. The Past In the Past, she can be found at Genius Grove, with Professor Utonium and Dee Dee. Her Fusion is first fought aboard the Sweet Revenge, the gooey remains of Captain Stickybeard's ship at Candy Cove's Infected Zone. Her hidden lair is within the maze at Foster's Home, with Frankie mentioning that she wanted an imaginary friend of her own. She gets her wish, even though this is the player disguised, and is ultimately defeated. Other Appearances FusionFall A pieces of a set based on her are a possible drop from defeating fusion monsters. FusionFall Retro Numbuh Five's Hat was added as a code item, and can be obtained by using the code "TheHeroIsGreat5NameHeroWildTalks". Gallery Numbuh_5_orig.jpg|Numbuh Five's original design from the cartoon 830px-Numero 5 Mt neverest.png|Numbuh Five on Mt. Neverest 751px-Numero_5_el_Futuro.png|Numbuh Five at Pokey Oaks North in the Future 830px-Numero 5 el lab dle tiempo.png|Numbuh Five in the Time Lab File:Ff20.jpg|Numbuh Five's Biography Page Numbuh Five Hat.png|Numbuh Five Hat Numbuh Five Varsity Jacket (Boys).png|Numbuh Five Varsity Jacket KND Denims (Boys).png|KND Denims Numbuh Five Kicks (Boys).png|Numbuh Five Kicks Powerpuff girls save Numbuh Five and Numbuh Two.png|Numbuh Five in Worlds Collide, along with Blossom, Bubbles, and Numbuh Two cartoon-network-universe-fusionfall-art-14.h450.jpg|Numbuh Five's FusionFall Concept Art Numbuh Five Fusion.png|Fusion Numbuh Five FusionFall-FusionNumbuh5.jpg|Fusion Numbuh Five's Biography Page File:Nano_Five.png|Numbuh Five's Nano's Biography Page Char support numbah5.png|Numbuh Five Nano NanoNumbuh Five.png|Numbuh Five Nano Icon (Retro) NanoNumbuhFiveOG.png|Numbuh Five Nano Icon (OG Game) Numbuh FiveA.png|Numbuh Five Message Box Icon 6430.png|Numbuh Five's Model Trivia *Numbuh Five is the one of the only two from Codename: Kids Next Door to appear in both The Past and The Future, the other being Numbuh Two (and Numbuh One, if one counts his cameo appearance fighting alongside Dexter). *Numbuh Five is one of only three people who refer to themselves in the third person (saying their own names instead of "I" or "Me"). The other are Dracula and Demongo. *She and Numbuh Three are the only KND characters whose Nano type isn't the same color as their sweaters. *Her archenemy is Stickybeard. This is likely why her Fusion can be found on his ship, the Sweet Revenge. *Numbuh Five's eyes are never visible in FusionFall; however, her fusion does have her eyes visible. Category:Humans Category:KND Category:NPCs Category:Nanos Category:Codename: Kids Next Door NPCs Category:Characters